The Flock
by briaflowerchild
Summary: Series of one-shots about the flock based on songs. Occasional FAX, NIGGY or Eggy. Lissa warnings!
1. California King Bed

**Summary: Two years after Fang left. He comes back for a final farewell. And then leaves. Again. FAX**

**California King Bed - Rhianna**

* * *

><p><em>Chest to chest.<em>

_Nose to nose._

_Arm to arm._

_We were always just that close._

Fang buried his nose in Max's curls, breathing in her scent, clutching her body to his. This would be the last time he would see her. Ever.

_Wrist to wrist._

_Toe to toe._

_Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose._

Soon, he'd fade. Alone this time. Maya, Holden, Star, Kate, Ratchet. Gone. Dead. A Fight. He didn't like to talk about it.

_So how come when I reach out my fingers, it feels like more than distance between us?_

Fang started to slide out of the bed, fluidly, like ripping off a Band-Aid. Except, Max would have done it differently. Inch by inch, hissing in pain the whole time.

But that's what separated them. Put them on two different sides of the galaxy. The Sahara dessert and Antarctica.

_In this California king bed._

_We're ten thousand miles apart._

Fang slid on his shirt – black, like always – followed by jeans and then his All-Stars. After that, his rugged, worn dark brown leather jacket and blue backpack.

_I've been California wishing on these stars._

_For your heart on me, my California queen._

Fang unlatched the window, stopping just shy of jumping out. He turned to look at Max, sleeping, arms curled up under her, nose wrinkled. From the look on her face, he could tell she was dreaming. But not a pleasant one.

A note? He wondered shortly. But then he shook his head. He left her a note two years ago. Instead, he scribbled down his number on a sheet of paper, and wrote two words.

_**Call me.**_

* * *

><p><em>Eye to eye.<em>

_Cheek to cheek._

_Arm in arm, dusk to dawn with these curtains drawn._

_And a little last night on these sheets._

He jumped out the side of the window, unfurling his wings and pushing down, gaining leverage and rising. His too long black hair whipped around his face, brushing the back of his neck and covering his equally dark eyes.

_So how come when I reach out my fingers_

_It seems like more than distance between us?_

With a last glance out Max's warm bedroom window, Fang rose higher, gaining speed.

Higher, higher, faster, faster.

Soon, wind was whistling passed his ears, leaving him feeling like a turbo streaking underwater.

He sucked in a breath and disappeared behind a building, fading, leaving.

"Did you get 'im?" Iggy whispered, his voice sounding crackly and distant on the phone.

"No," Max answered, staring at the words and numbers written sloppily on the paper. She willed them to say anything, anything at all. "I didn't. He left – as always."

"'Dammit, Max!"

"I gotta make a call. Bye, Ig." Max slid her thumb across the screen, ending the call, memorizing the numbers. _555 6…. 555 6…._

It rang. And it rang. And it rang. And then...

"'Lo?"

Max cleared her throat. "Fang?"


	2. Author Note

'**Ello, everybody. I know, I know, I hate **_**Author Note's **_**too, but, eh. There's some things needing to be done. Posting schedules, anybody? I'm currently on a strict schedule because I'm studying for my State Spelling Bee, and I'm entering a writing contest, so. Maybe an update will come every week? Possibly on Saturday's. Or Friday's.**

**And I **_**need **_**suggestions for songs. And ideas. I have a few written down, but all the songs I wanna do are mostly pop, or have never been heard of.**

**See my dilemma?**

**And, most people would say "What idiot couldn't write a songfic in thirty minutes?" But, I have limited access (twenty-thirty minutes a day) on my laptop.**

**I take suggestions, and, flames are welcome! I look for anyway way to help my writing (I'm only thirteen!).**

**So, suggestions, flames, posting schedules, songs. We covered a lot, didn't we?**

**So.**

**Also, I was thinking of doing a poll? Maybe? I dunno. Reviews would be…nice. **

**Shout out to: Asylum Survivor and blueberryoreo for being my first ever reviewers! Thanks, guys! **

**Have a good day! :D**

**Signing out/ Bria**


	3. Hummingbird Heartbeat

**I must warn you…this is a NIGGY fic. Ha-ha**

**Summary: Nudge has recently developed feelings for Iggy. He loves Ella. Her heartbreak.**

**Hummingbird Heartbeat – written by Katy Perry, covered by Megan and Liz.**

_You make me feel like I'm losing all my sanity._

_The first time, every time, when you're touching me._

I hate it when anyone teases me. Especially when I'm around Iggy. I can't help it. I'm thirteen. I fall quick and hard. I used to have a crush on Fang. It started when we were flying with the hawks. It ended the second I saw Max kiss him on the beach.

I knew right then they were meant to be.

_I'll make you bloom like a flower that you've never seen._

_Under the sun we are one, buzzing energy._

And, then, my crush on Iggy started. In Virgina. Him. In a red blazer. White shirt. Uh, yummy.

_Let's pollinate to create, a family tree._

_This evolution with you comes naturally._

No one knows about my crush on Iggy. Well, except for Angel. Is there anything she doesn't know? But, I've recently stumbled into heartbreak. We're good friends, it and I.

_Some call it science (science)._

_We call it chemistry._

But, it ended. He obviously doesn't like me. It's Ella he likes. Of course, anyone with Martinez blood is loveable. Fang and Max are exhibit A.

Iggy and mother-_fucking _Ella are exhibit B.

_This is the story of the birds, and the bees._

Still, Gazzy's pretty cute, right? But, he's younger than me. Three years is a lot. Maybe I'll find someone cute at school in fall.

Let's hope Max won't want to relocate, again.

I'm really loving Arizona. Phoenix. Middle school. Make up.

What's a winged girl not to love?


End file.
